seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Playground
Playground is a Hidden Object Location in the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game. Playground was introduced to the game as part of the Endless Games Update released on April 12, 2018 and comprises the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Playground is the 50th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Playground unlocks at Game Level 144. During the Endless Games special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Ben to help find the missing Playground Key to open its locked gates. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing either the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box Puzzles and successfully completing it. For the duration of the special event challenge in April, Playground required special item access passes to play. In addition to energy points, a certain number of the access pass called Paper Plane is required for each play of Playground. The number of Paper Planes needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Paper Planes can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Additionally, this is the first time that playing the Haunted Lights and Treasure Box Puzzles will yield Access Passes as well. The two Puzzles and Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Paper Planes upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Dressing Room; Garden; Ship; Antique Shop; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Paper Planes upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2018 May Update, Playground no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Paper Plane was removed from the game. Playground is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Playground. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Apple * Baby Rattle * Boot (formerly shoes) * Bucket * Doll * Guitar * Hat * Ice Cream * Monkey * Mushroom * Nest * Palette * Pinwheel * Purse (formerly clutch) * Rabbit * Rainbow Stacker * Spinning Top * Stool * Sun Drawing * Tambourine * Tin Soldier * Toy Blocks * Toy Car * Watering Can * Wooden Plane NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Playground Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough